


The Room

by thelovearesick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Todo comenzó en una app y un cuarto a medio iluminar.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 4





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Eddna uwu

“Quítate el abrigo” ordenó al apenas hacer contacto visual.

Kurenai se quedo quieta por un momento, analizando la situación que se presentaba con el extraño hombre frente a ella.

Ambos se habían puesto en contacto por una app especial. No era la típica app de citas que comúnmente se usaba para encontrar acostones de una sola noche. En esta app las personas buscan _escorts_ de la más alta categoría.

Algunos servicios eran realmente caros, pero la mayoría de los hombres que entraban a la app tenían el dinero suficiente para lograr adquirir hasta a veces varios servicios por noche.

Un enorme puro sobresalía de los labios de aquel desconocido hombre. Una prominente barba se cerraba por su rostro. Los ojos oscuros del hombre parecían no querer perder ningún detalle del cuerpo sobre la cama. Las piernas blancas y torneadas, los labios rojos, las facciones finas y los ojos rojizos eran enmarcados por rizos oscuros y peinados.

El rostro de la joven mujer era _hermoso_ ante sus ojos.

Kurenai ya había tenido experiencia con varios clientes en diferentes ocasiones, pero la sensación de extrañeza y familiaridad con aquel hombre era totalmente nueva para ella.

La indicación había sido sencilla: Kurenai únicamente tenía que usar un enorme abrigo negro, medias de red hasta los muslos, unos tacones de 10 cm y un ligero que llegara a la altura de sus caderas. Debajo del abrigo no había nada más que su propia piel.

Con cuidado, Kurenai dejó caer lentamente el abrigo negro por encima de sus hombros pálidos. La piel lechosa y clara de sus senos quedaron en el aire, revelando la figura delicada y suave que se había escondido hasta el momento ante los ojos del hombre.

Kurenai no conocía su nombre. La app tenía una restricción de identidad con los clientes más adinerados, por lo que la única cosa que conocía del hombre era su rostro.

El hombre parecía satisfecho al ver el cuerpo de Kurenai expuesto a la habitación. Levantándose con lentitud, Kurenai pudo notar cómo se acercaba al pequeño minibar detrás de ellos, empezando a servirse whisky en un pequeño vaso con hielo.

“¿Gustas algo de tomar?”

“Realmente no acostumbro tomar en el trabajo, gracias” respondió con amabilidad.

El hombre parecía no inmutarse. Su traje era color gris oscuro, adornado con una corbata roja y un costoso reloj en su muñeca.

Kurenai no perdía de vista sus movimientos lentos y suaves, volviendo a su posición original de sentarse en el pequeño sofá delante de la cama, observando de manera inexpresiva cada acción o reacción de Kurenai.

“Abre las piernas” volvió a ordenar.

Kurenai obedeció, revelando en su totalidad su pubis parcialmente depilado. La orden del cliente había sido mantener solo una ligera línea de su vello púbico encima de sus genitales. La ligera sonrisa del hombre revelaba su satisfacción al haber sido acatada la orden debidamente.

“Tócate” mencionó en tono mucho más grave.

Kurenai empezó a acariciar los contornos de sus labios vaginales. Se sentía un poco apenada de sentir la humedad sin haberse acariciado previamente, pero la sensación de satisfacción fue incrementando, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que no fuera su propio placer y el placer que el hombre experimentaría con aquellas acciones.

Las manos de la joven empezaron a acariciar con más seguridad. Sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris, empezando a usar su humedad para ejercer presión y penetrarse con lentitud, enfocando su mirada en todo momento a las reacciones del hombre sobre la silla.

El hombre parecía hipnotizado por las acciones de la joven sobre la cama. El rostro de Kurenai empezó a contorsionarse ante el placer de satisfacerse a sí misma.

El puro entre los labios del hombre empezaba a acabarse entre caladas y sonidos guturales. El whisky en su mano parecía olvidado a medida que los gemidos de Kurenai llenaban el cuarto.

Por su parte, Kurenai empezaba a acariciarse y complacerse con más insistencia. Ahora eran dos de sus dedos los que se colaban por entre sus labios, creando un ritmo lento y pausado, mientras mordía sus labios rojizos de manera seductora y provocadora.

“Detente” comentó de nuevo la voz del hombre.

El ambiente de la habitación era denso para ese momento. La bebida y el puro del hombre fueron olvidados en una pequeña mesa al lado de su silla, en donde fue apagado en un cenicero oscuro.

Dando grandes pasos, el hombre llegó hasta la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos oscuros parecían devorar el cuerpo de Kurenai, quien permanecía callad y expectante, con sus ojos rojizos fijos en cada acción o movimiento del hombre delante suyo.

“Extiende una pierna en mi dirección” ordenó.

Kurenai extendió la pierna, siendo tomada del tobillo y jalada con lentitud por las poderosas manos del hombre, quien se limitó a colocar la pierna sobre su hombro.

Los labios del hombre empezaron a recorrer desde el tobillo hasta el muslo en lentos y suaves besos, haciendo que la piel de Kurenai sintiera un escalofrío placentero que le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta las raíces de su cabello.

A medida que se acercaba a sus muslos, la respiración de Kurenai se fue haciendo cada vez más acelerada.

El hombre olía a tabaco y perfume, combinación que parecían hacer que la cabeza de Kurenai se sintiera mareada y atraída, sin poder evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir los dedos de su acompañante rozar la humedad de su entrada y vello púbico.

Los labios del hombre empezaron a subir, dejando que la pierna siguiera descansando sobre su hombro. Un ligero beso y una ligera lamida empezaron entonces la experiencia de recibir sexo oral de aquel desconocido.

Los labios y lengua del hombre eran gentileza, delicados, incluso suaves. Kurenai jamás había experimentado una sensación tan cálida antes, ya que era poco común que los grandes empresarios de Japón quisieran darle sexo oral a una escort, estando más acostumbrada a dar que recibir.

Los ojos de Kurenai se cerraron a medida que su cuerpo fue colocado con delicadeza en las sábanas de seda y el abrigo oscuro debajo de su espalda.

Los labios del hombre empezaron a acelerase, elevando la cadera de la joven con sus poderosas manos mientras los sonidos y gemidos de Kurenai seguían incrementando ante las oleadas de placer por su espina dorsal.

No era común que se sintiera así de húmeda, pero poco podía hacer ante la hábil lengua que exploraba, mojaba, lamía y saboreaba su esencia con verdadera voracidad, incrementando las succiones en los suaves y cálidos alrededores de su clítoris.

Kurenai no necesitó de mucho tiempo para venirse, elevando su cadera y dejando salir un sonoro gemido que parecía crear eco en la habitación.

El hombre se irguió lentamente, satisfecho con su trabajo al notar el desastre que era Kurenai ante él, con el rostro humedecido en sudor, el maquillaje corrido y los labios entreabiertos, dejando bajar lentamente la pierna hasta depositarla suavemente sobre la cama.

“Buena chica” comentó con tono suave.

La protuberancia en su pantalón era más que notoria, por lo que Kurenai sabía que la noche estaba apenas comenzando.


End file.
